Vanish
by ThePointe
Summary: I've read Gone series so I decided to make an adaptation for the Victorious series. For those who don't know, the gone series a book series about what would happened if all the adults were gone and the children develop strange powers. So in this story, every adult over 18 is gone. O.C contest inside! Please enter!
1. Chapter 1

**Vanish**

**A/N: I had just recently got hooked on the Gone series (I've just finished Lies) so I decided to make an adaptation for the Victorious series. For those who don't know, the gone series a book series about what would happened if all the adults were gone and the children develop strange powers. So in this story, every adult over 18 is gone, because if you have read or even have heard of the book you would know it was 15 and all of the story characters are gone. Also I am adding in a few characters. First Alex,16, Justin,17, and Max 14, Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place (also no one is a wizard or any other mythical creature at all, although they have some superpowers), Second I'm adding some O.C.s that will be explained later on, Thirdly (that is not grammatically correct at all I know) I'm adding in a few lesser characters from earlier seasons, one will be Ryder, and the next one will be the girl who was making out with André in the Prome Wrecker episode I will name her … Missy Anthony and she and Ryder will have huge roles later on. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE ACTUAL CHAPTER IS A BIT FURTHER DOWN! So on to the O. C thing… I need 3or 4 O.C.s. they all need to be in the 5-14 age range because I've noticed that in O.C contests like these everyone does older teenagers and I'd like some elementary school age kids, not all but some. One of these will be Beck's younger brother and another one (the best most original one) will be one of the main players in the story as in HUGE. Please be original or I will just get some friends to do it or I'll do it myself. That was the reason I didn't start my family story yet, because most of my O.C contest entries were crap (on an unrelated note, if you want to help out with that please look for It's not Unusual and make good ) . Please don't make them all be for Beck's brother!**

**O.C form**

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Birthday:**

**Looks:**

**Hair:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Personality:**

**Interest:**

**Other:**

**So without further ado, here's my story!**

Disclaimer: I was Michael Grant (Owner of Gone) or Dan Schneider I would've come up with a funny and interesting disclaimer but I'm not... so yeah. Then again if I was them I wouldn't need one…

Vanish (Actual story start)

For Tori Vega it was another normal…albeit boring afternoon in her seventh period Calculus Class at Hollywood Arts. Her math teacher was just explaining something about continuity (she wasn't really listening figuring she'd just ask Justin, her nerdy cousin who was visiting, later). Then in the middle of writing an L on the board her teacher had just vanished…poofed without any preamble or warning… just gone. She blinked a couple times trying to figure out if her eyes were deceiving her or if it was a weird kind of fever dream. Beck, one of her closest friends leaned over and tapped her on a much tanned shoulder.

"Did you just see that?" He asked pointing over to the spot where Mrs. Paisley was just standing a few seconds boring everyone to a mind numbing death.

"Yeah" Tori answered still staring hard at the spot that the teacher was.

"I could've sworn that Lynn was here 5 seconds ago" Ryder Daniels said staring a seat a few rows behind her, "So was Danni"

Lynnette and Danni were two eighteen year old seniors in the math class. The rest of the seniors were 17. Tori heard a knock at the front door of the class room. She half swiveled around since her seat was the closest one to the door. A few moments later the door opened showing Cat and André.

"Our whole class is empty" she says. Cat and André where in the Advanced Vocal Techniques class which was pretty much all senior or Post Graduates.

"Is your teacher here?" André asked after a few minute long awkward silences. There was a random montage of head shaking and shoulder shrugging.

"He just… disappeared" replied Jade West.

"And two of our students did, too," interjected Beck Oliver, earning him a strong glare from Jade West"

"So, like …they are just gone?" asked André

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: So just as a recap, apply to my O.C contest, or if you want to help me in a way. Please review even if you just want to comment or suggest.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sherri

A/N: Hi! Its ThePointe formerly known as swaggaattacka with a second chapter of vanish. Before we start the chapter, the winning OCs are Jessica Miller, Indigo Raine Day, and Jacob Michael Oliver (for Beck's little brother). So can MackenzieBATfan1 (I love Bat too!), WeesaBees2010, and monkster contact me if they have any ideas? Thank you so much! In fact anyone with a good idea please review whether you read the series or not! One can never have too much input! I would just like to apologize for the last chapter and the wait. This one is so much better!

Disclaimer: Seriously? Y'all are stupid if I have to keep telling you I don't own this stuff!

Sherri Valence Cooper

When all the adults disappeared, Sherri was in the dentist office, getting her teeth cleaned. In fact, when all the adults disappeared, Dr. Micelle was just grabbing the fluoride. First, Sherri was extremely surprised. She thought she blacked out or something and her dentist left. So she waited there for about 20 minutes and messed around with her phone. First off, she tried to go on the internet and realized there was no Wi-Fi. Strange because she could've sworn there was Wi-Fi when she came in. Also she couldn't text or call but she could play games. She figured her mom's boyfriend didn't pay the bill. After she got bored of playing PearPhone games, she went out to the lobby too see if anyone was there. Suddenly it hit her. This was it. The big moment that was hers. And it was happening right now. She was almost giddy with excitement_. _

_I told you I could make your dreams come true. You just have to trust me and do what I say._

Surprisingly, no one was there but a skinny white boy with huge sliver beats in his ears. He looked about 13, had on an orange and green polo with tan cargos. There were no receptionists. No waiting adults, no receptionist, no one but a skinny lax-bro-in-the-making. But she could already tell he would be easy to manipulate. But first she had to get his attention. The boy's eyes were closed and he was nodding his head the beat of a rap song. Damn. This guy was a retard. He didn't notice that every adult was just gone with no explanation. He really would be easy to manipulate.

"Hey" she snapped "Hey kid".

The boy still didn't respond. Dumbass. You really don't keep Sherri waiting. Unless you have a damn good reason. Scratch that. Even then. She yanked the stupid headphones out of the boy's ears.

"Dude" the boy whined "Those cost 200 freaking dollars and they were a birthday present-"

"Shut up" Sherri snapped slapping him, not enough to hurt but enough to stop the blabbering. He stared back shocked. Then to her surprise he started sniffling. Pansy.

"Sorry for slapping you" she said sitting next to him. "But you had a fly on your face." She put a manicured hand on his knee "What's your name, honey?" Gag. Her nice voice was making her sick.

"Justas" He said, weakly obviously afraid she would hit him again.

"Okay, Justas. If you haven't noticed the adults are gone, and probably not just for a few hours."-

"Wait the adults are gone?" He almost sobbed "How am I going to get my new retainer? " It was going to be blue and the weird plastic thing they gave me keeps falling off so I need a new one-"

Suddenly, Sherri lifted her head and a miniature rain cloud appeared over his spiky haircut.

The teenager changed his tone "Cool! How did you do that? Are you like magical or something? Once my uncle told me that"-

She lifted her hands again and it changed into a blizzard but weirdly enough she had a big force field around her so she was unaffected. Then suddenly he just disappeared. This distracted her enough to just to lessen the blizzard to flurries.

_I told you would help you succeed._

He would be a lot more useful than she thought. When she stopped the snow he reappeared.

"What was that?" She inquired calmly.

"It's-It's n-n-nothing" He stuttered obviously afraid of her. Good, he was right where she needed him. "It's just that when I get really scared or mad I just disappear until I can calm myself down."

"Well" she said trying to figure out how to use this new development to her advantage "What if I told you that you weren't that only one to develop strange powers. What if I told you there was a bunch of other people who have powers and are trying to develop them. And that I could help become one of the most powerful people in this new adult less society if you just help me. I know we got off on the wrong foot but I could just help you if you are on my side. I'm really nice when I want to be" She paused and looked at him shooting him her "genuine" smile. He actually seemed to be listening for once and not just out of fear. "But", she continued, her voice sweet as a steel bar coated in honey "If you think of double crossing me I will make your life a living hell." She paused and smiled like a shark "Now let's find my car because we have much to discuss."


End file.
